1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hand operated device for bailing water from boats, toilet tanks, sinks, basements, post holes, golf cups, aquariums, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have issued directed to devices for bailing water or other related uses. It is believed that no satisfactory device has been developed with a flap-type check valve cut from the bottom surface and which will operate when there is a minimal depth of water to be removed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 519,431; 897,324; 1,333,793; 1,378,450; 1,003,874; and 3,796,238 are illustrative of bailing devices or buckets which have bottom flaps or valves for entrance of water therethrough.